


Jump

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multiple Universes, The multiverse, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket gave one for the team, or so the thought. He is put to the limits as his mind is pushed through the multiverse, jumping into strange new worlds that not even he could comprehend. Will he get back to his universe or will he be stuck in the infinite everythingness forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking one for the team

“Rocket, what’s taking so long?!” Peter screams over their communications

“Hold on! It’s not easy to hack into SHEILD _and_ kill off everybody that comes near you!” Rocket screams back

Rocket hurries to splice wires, pull levers, shoot anyone who comes into the doors.

He’s in a large room in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The crew is fighting SHEILD off to save their planet from a deadly invasion in the middle of Los Angeles. Rocket can see on a large screen red dots which represent SHEILD ships with guns and men coming towards his location.

“Great!”

\--

“All ships pull away! I repeat, retreat!” Fury yells into a microphone.

“Are you sure about this, fury? This seems a little excessive” A faceless man says on a wall full of anonymous people.

“Yeah, this… thing will kill us all if we don’t first.” He firmly says to the council.

“Then order it. Now” A faceless woman says

Fury types in a few numbers into a small, glass device, provides an eye scan, fingerprint scan, another set of numbers, along with a voice sample. A series of buttons pop up onto the device. He enters the coordinates of the offshore base and hits ‘fire.’

\--

“Heh, these assholes won’t know what hi- what?”

Rocket notices the dots moving away.

“Only one reason for that” He continues to play with the wires and buttons.

\--

A missile from the middle of the United States is fired off and set for a course of Rocket’s location.”

\--

He sees a yellow dot quickly moving towards his location.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit” He rips the wiring even faster, until a jolt shocks him.

His body can barely handle a little shock from static. His body pushes him away almost instantly, forcing his back into the wall behind him.

He sits back and looks back at the screen; the missile is only a few hundred miles away.

“Peter? Any chance… any chance you can come get me in the next… three minutes?” He huffs into the microphone

“What?” Peter yells from the other side. “You know we can’t warp so close to the ground. And we’re being fired at! Any luck?”

“Yeah, I have an idea”

He takes the earpiece out and throws it against the ground, slamming his paw onto it.

“You know what? Why not go… out… in… style!” He pulls handfuls of wires out. He then starts typing away onto the control panel right below the massive screen.

“Where exactly are you going?” He asks himself

The screen zooms into the outpost he resides in. A point pops up. “An antenna, huh?”

He runs outside, scaling the walls before getting to the top. He climbs an antenna to the top. He can see the missile coming at him.

He looks at a hologram of the crew, all of them, posing for that one picture.

He shuts it off and looks back up.

“You want me?!” He points to the missile. “COME AT ME, BITCH!”

The missile reaches him, just inches away from his snout, and detonates.

\--

“Rocket?” Peter screams into the earpiece. “You did it. Their planes are down!” He receives no response

“Rocket?” No response

\--

Rocket opens his eyes to a bright and fuzzy world. He puts his hand in front of his eyes to block some of the light, but they are no use.

“Ugh, am I dead?” He asks himself

A deep, robotic voice comes onto an intercom, “ _Subject 89P63, please proceed to the cafeteria_ ”

He gets off of a bed and finds himself in a bright, white room. The door is cracked open.

“Wh- where am I?”

“ _Subject 89P63, please report to the cafeteria IMMEDIATELY_ ”

He jumps from the loud voice, getting up and walking out the door. He’s in a large hallway, all identical doors numbered one through fifty.

A purple arrow points to the left, indicating to go.

He walks into a large room filled with beings in red clothing. They are walking around freely, but have a metal ring around some parts of their bodies. Some around wrists, necks, legs, one has one around it’s waist.

Rocket feels around his neck and finds a metal ring of his own.

He sees Peter walking by himself with a tray of food.

“Peter?!” He waives at him, but receives only a death stare.

He approaches Peter, “Pet-“

Peter grabs the raccoon’s head and pushes him out of the way harshly.

Rocket falls onto the ground, slamming his snout into the ground.

Rocket lifts himself off of the ground and dusts himself off. He feels his nose and feels something warm. He looks down to see blood covering his fingers.

He looks around himself, seeing all of the colors blend with each other as the room starts to spin. A vague memory rushes to his head.

                He sees the initial escape plan being pulled. Peter got the leg, Groot, the battery, Drax saved Peter… but he was shot at. He lived, but he wasn’t the same. Gamora wasn’t able to get the arm and the plan failed. They were arrested and sentenced for life. Peter was angry and Groot went dormant for a while.

The room slows and he feels something coming out of his throat. He runs to a wall and throws up a bright green slime.

He looks down at the substance, worried and afraid.

“What the fuck?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket sits in his prisoner cell by himself; he hasn’t been assigned a bunkmate yet. He thinks to himself , wondering where the hell he’s at.

\--

It’s lunchtime again, but this time, he approaches Peter differently.

“Okay, listen, bud, I need to talk to you” He says

“Okay. Sure” He pushes his tray of food away

“Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is me about to die. Then I woke up here”

“That’s how we all got here” He says sarcastically

Rocket rolls his eyes, “No, but you were with me. You, Drax, Gamora, Groot.”

“Yeah, we tried escaping. Remember what happened then?”

Rocket remembers the memories that flooded his mind. “No, on eart-“

Peter pulls Rocket’s collar closer to himself, “Listen here: Don’t talk about earth. At all! That’s mine. Nobody else’s” He snarls with his teeth clenched

“Woah, okay. Didn’t think you cared that much from the time I’ve been with you”

Peter pulls his tray closer to himself, “Why do you keep saying we were close? I _never_ knew you” He continues to eat

“We did. But I don’t know what I’m doing her-“

“None of us do. Just live day by day until the moment we” Peter puts his finger on his throat and makes a slicing action.

“Yeah, I hear you” Rocket sits down

“What’s in it for me? Ya’ know, if I help you?” Peter says with a mouthful of food

“A new friend?” Rocket says nervously

Peter swallows his food, “Deal”

“What?” Rocket’s ears pick up

“Yeah, I like you. I feel like we’ve worked together before.” Peter slides his plate to the side and leans closer, “Now, what’s the plan?”

\--

Rocket and Peter run from gunfire.

“This wasn’t the plan, Rocket!” Peter yells

“Yeah, I’m on it” Rocket yells. He sits on Peter’s shoulder as he tweaks a Quarnex battery.

Peter runs through a doorway and closes it. He holds his body against the door, though no use as the door falls from the top, it provides a little comfort to Peter

“Almost done?” Peter asks

“Yeah, just give me a se-“ Rocket feels a sharp pain in his temples and falls to the ground. “AHHH!” He screams out in pain

“Rocket? What the hell?” Peter falls to his knees to the raccoon’s aid

Rocket holds his head as he squirms on the floor in pain. Peter looks to the battery and finds it glowing red.

“Uh, Rocket?” He grabs the battery

“Give it here” Rocket says with his teeth clenched, “Give it!” He covers the pain as much as he can

More memories flood his mind once Peter gives the battery. He sees Lylla. He’s having a pick-nick with her. But bombs start falling from the sky. They’re coming from large, black ships. They shake the ground every time they hit. One lands just inches away from the couple, blowing Rocket back.

Rocket snaps out of the daze. The battery is glowing a deeper hue of red.

“Get down!” He yells at Peter. Rocket jumps onto the bomb, shrouding it with his body.

The battery detonates and blows up a massive chunk of the building.

\--

Rocket wakes in a field. He looks around and sees high grasses with a few trees in the distance.

“Where am I?” He asks himself


	3. Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is taken into custody by a strange people in a strange place in a strange universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Kinda got a little writer's block, but now I want to finish this fic! So many Ideas! Hope you guy's aren't mad!

Rocket picks himself off of the ground. He looks around as he dusts himself off.

“This is starting to get boring!” He tells himself

He looks at horizon, seeing nothing by tall grasses. But that’s it, only tall grasses. No sun, no trees, nothing.

“This just got pretty interesting.” He tells himself.

He starts to walk through the thick nature, but notices something in the distance. The world starts to break apart from itself. Darkness is encompassing the thick cubes being ripped from the ground. They float into the sky quickly and are pulled into smaller cubes until they can’t be seen anymore.

“Shit!” Rocket turns and attempts to run through the thick grass. “Damn legs, run faster!” He yells at himself

He looks around himself as the world around him disintegrates into smaller and smaller cube of nothingness. But a tree, a random tree, shows itself out of know here.

“Wha-when did that get there?” Rocket asks himself. “Ya, know,” He starts running towards the tree, “it’s gotta mean something.”

He gets to the tree with only about thirty feet of ground surrounding him left. He hugs the tree tightly as the breaking gets closer.

“Never thought this was how I was gonna go out!”

The breaking comes to a stop around the tree, giving about a five foot buffer. Rocket hugs the tree tighter as he waits for the, now stopped, death that awaits him. He breathes heavy onto the bark, but doesn’t feel any pain.

He turns and sees darkness around himself. The tree seems as if it were still being lit by some kind of sun.

He walks to the edge and looks over. Nothing.

“Can this get any worse?” Rocket yells

The tree starts to disintegrate from the top and works its way down.

“God dammi-“ Before he can finish, his leg is grabbed by the edges, which have continued to break apart into cubes.

He is lifted off of the ground from his leg. “Ahh!” He screams in fear.

Almost instantly, his leg is dropped and the world around him turns into a large, dim lighted room. Rocket falls onto the floor, which is a cold metal of some sort.

He looks to one wall, which has a large mirror on it. He gets up and slams his fists to the reflective surface.

“Where am I?!” He screams, “I have rights, ya know!”

A pair of handcuffs form from small cubes, which seem to animate out of know where, around his wrists. A table and three chairs form behind him in the same fashion as his cuffs. A long, metal chain ties him to the table from where he stands and starts to pull him closer.

“Hey, watch it!” He’s pulled harshly to the one side of the table that only has one chair. He sits in the chair after looking around himself, “I’m sitting cause I want to!” He mumbles loudly with his arms crossed.

Two beings phase into the room through cubes, like everything else. They’re wearing suits and have folders. They have big heads with disproportionate bodies.

“Rocket? Is that your name?” One of the beings asks.

“Yeah, that’s me…who’s askin’?” He mutters

“My name is Sumar and this is my partner Pion. We-“

“Wait, are you two…sexual-“

“Enough!” The second being yells

Rocket jumps into his seat again; scared of the second agent.

“Anyways,” The first being continues, “we are the watchers. But you’re not from this world, are you?”

“No, I’m not! Can you get me back to my group? We were on earth fighting and I got se-“

“Earth?” The first agent asks.

“Yeah. Earth. Ya know… Terra?”

“We know nothing of this ‘Terra’!” The second one adds.

The first being opens the folder he has and flips through the contents. Pictures of Rocket can be glimpsed from where the raccoon sits. Pictures that couldn’t have been taken by anybody.

“Hey, what’s that?”

“Your file. You don’t seem to be from here at all.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve bee-“

“No, you’re not from _Here._ ”

“Yeah. Now, if you’d let me f-“

The second agent yells over Rocket, “You’re not from this universe!” Slamming his fists onto the table that separates the two.

Rocket falls back into his chair, shocked at the news. “Wha-what do you mean ‘this universe’?”

“You experienced a surge in energy unlike any other. It pushed you through the Void and into other bubble universes. It-“ He keeps shuffling through the papers, “It’s incredible! We’ve never been able to do this before-this can change us as a species forever!”

The second agent speaks from behind, “No. No it won’t”

Sumar turns his head, “Wha-“

A shot fires and Rocket can see Sumar’s head explode nearly instantly. Bloody debris flies onto Rocket and his surroundings.

“What the hell was that?!” Rocket screams

“Multiuniversal travel cannot be handled by any being other than the One Above All. There’s a reason we haven’t yet or ever will master it.” Pion says

“Well couldn’t you have just told hi-“

“He would have gone to the council. We can’t have that.” He picks the gun up once more and aims it at Rocket

“Woah, listen. We can talk about this, right?” Rocket pleads with the maniac with his hands as high as the cuffs will allow him.

“No, that’s just it.” He walks to one of the walls as a button system materializes inside of it. He keeps the gun aimed at Rocket and pushes a big green button at the top. “I need a full cleansing of room 25-B5”

The button that was once green turns red as the control panel dematerializes in front of Rocket’s eyes.

“What’s the _cleanse_ for?” Rocket asks.

“Nobody can know about this.” He tells him

“Okay, ya know what? Enough with this crap!” Rocket puts his hands together and slips himself off of the metallic seat. His hands pulls the cuffs until they break almost instantly.

“Rocket! Don’t make this harder than it has to be!” Pion yells, aiming the gun at the table top.

“Oh no,” Rocket says from behind him, “It’s gonna be quite easy” Pion turns quickly and points the gun to the ground, only to see nothing.

Rocket climbs quickly onto Pion’s shoulders, but has trouble standing on them from his massive head.

“Stop this!” He yells at Rocket, reaching with the hand that holds the gun

“I’ll take that!” Rocket says as he grabs the butt of the gun

“STOP!” Pion screams as he pulls the gun away from his shoulder with Rocket grasping for his life

Rocket holds as Pion flings the gun from Rocket’s hold, but has no effect. Rocket pulls himself closer to the watcher’s hand and digs his top teeth into the being’s knuckles.

“AH!” pion screams in pain. He lets go of the gun to aid his wound. Pion struggles to grab a small, black, rectangular plate that is holstered onto his side.

Rocket cocks the gun before he can unsheathe the tablet. Pion turns slowly as he holds his hands away from his sides.

Rocket pulls the trigger: _BANG!_

Pion’s internal contents spray the wall behind him, which is displaying the control panel with buttons again. His body falls to the ground slowly.

Rocket drops the gun and huffs air, trying to catch his breath from the dispute.

“Damn. You guys don’t go down easily, huh?”

Nozzles enter the room from the ceiling and start to spray a purple gas.

“Shit!” Rocket covers his mouth as he rushes to Pion’s side.

“You guys have to have a,” He starts to cough uncontrollably, “ah, some kind of- ack- key!” He continues to cough roughly as he breathes in the chemicals being pumped in.

The small dark tablet falls off of Pion’s side, making a high pitched noise.

“This it?” Rocket asks himself

He grabs it and jumps to waive it in front of the button panel. The button, which is green, turns into a light blue hue.

Rocket’s body starts to break into smaller and smaller cubes, “Wha-what’ s happenin-“ He is dismantled before he can finish the sentence.


	4. Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket learns who he's dealing with... somewhat. He now has to find a way to get away from this nightmare and get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to say how sorry I am about this one. Some things are happening right now I have no control over and it's been taking a massive tole one my mind. I hope to be posting more of this one, and I'm going to make it a series of something bigger. But I can't make any promises about how often this will be updated. But you know... Quality>Quantity

Rocket reanimates next to a cold, gray wall. He looks down a long dull hallway. The lights flicker a few feet down. When he turns in the other direction, the same is seen.

He starts to run in the direction he is already facing. He sprints as fast as he can as he remembers what these _things_ are capable of. He turns a corner and sees two of the same looking beings walking down the narrow corridor.

“Shit!” He turns but loses traction quickly. He falls onto the ground directly in front of the two beings, which stare at him in confusion and fear.

“Hey!” One of them yells, “Who are you- where are you supposed to be?” He continues.

Rocket, stunned and shocked, gets up quickly and runs in the direction he came from. The beings follow quickly behind him.

Rocket holds the black rectangle tightly and waives it above his head frantically.

“C’mon, open damnit!” He screams at the blank walls

A green light glows as Rocket runs by it. He turns and continues to waive the device in front of the glowing dot. It accepts the pass. Rocket quickly disassembles again into cubes and vanishes from sight.

He reappears in a dark room, which is only lit by the green light on the control panel. He jumps and slams the black box into the panel, causing it to give a lightshow of sparks and dark red flames. Rocket covers his face from the flying sprinkles of burning metal. The room darkens completely.

“Damn” Rocket tells himself, “gotta be a light somewhere ‘round here!”

He scours the wall, hoping wherever he’s at has a light switch. Without warning, the room glows brightly with white.

Rocket shields his dilated eyes from the bright lights, “Ah!” he hisses

His vision is quickly recovered thanks to the cybernetic technology inside of him.  He looks around the room. It’s seems as if it was organized to an atomic level. Everything seems to be in the place it’s supposed to be. Even to Rocket, who had never been in here previously.

He puts his foot forward but something in his mind whispers quietly to not advance. He shudders at his conscious telling him not to ruin anything. He ignores and continues to step.

“Don’t.” One hundred voices say at once. Synchronized. Rocket puts his foot back at the thought of hundreds of people stepping out of the walls to kill him.

“Wh- who’s there?” Rocket says to blank space.

A green outline flashes on the wall, beeping softly at every climax of the flare.

He takes a step forward cautiously to not get these “People” angry again. When he gets to the square, he presses the black box against the cold surface, making the green lighting flash yellow.

The box outline extends outward, beyond the wall. Rocket puts his claws into the lip and pulls the drawer out of the barrier.

A green crystal sits in a very well dressed enclosure. It glows brighter as it speaks and turns dim once it has finished. “Scanning life.” A female voice says. “Scanning complete.”

Rocket, confused, attempts to grab the smaller enclosure which sits inside of the larger box.

“Don’t Rocket.” The rock says

Rocket pulls his arms back, “How do you kn-“

“I know everything. My name is Terra.”

“Hey, my friend Quill cam-“

“Yes, I am named after the planet I originate from.”

“So, you’re form Earth?” Rocket asks

“Yes. We are Information Crystals. We grow in the worst of conditions in select Earths and are meant for nobody to see or speak to. We are a unique life form which are infused with the answers of the universe.”

“Hmm, info crystals, eh?” Rocket thinks to himself, “How much would the Collector pay for one of these?”

“The Collector. Earth 616. Accessing. Taneleer Tivan. Collects rare elements. Yes, he already has a form of us. Infi-“

“Damn. So you’re worth nothing?” Rocket blurts

“We are worth everything. There is nothing that knows as much as we do.”

“Well, try those guys out there. They call themselves Watchers. I think they know more than you.”

“No, they take our energy and infuse themselves with it. Sitting here, in this room, we wait to be harvested. These _Watchers_ you claim are monsters. They collect us from every universe they come by, grabbing us from our natural environment and hiding us away, just to kill us.”

“So… you don’t like said Watchers?”

“No, they are nothing but killers to us.”

“Hmm,” Rocket rubs the bottom of his chin, “so how about a deal? You take me home and I’ll put you bac-“

“Yes. I will take it.” The rock says

“You didn’t even let me fini-“

“No, but I already know what you were going to say. I agree.”

“Okay!” Rocket bursts, “But how do we get out of here?”

The crystal glows dim for a few seconds, then says, “Take two more crystals and put them onto the ground three feet from each other. Don’t open the enclosures, though. If two voices of Terrain crystals are heard at once, unforeseen conseque-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Rocket interrupts, “I can tell what you’re going to say after that without all of the universe’s knowledge!” He puts Terra into his pocket and grabs the black box-key from the ground.

He walks by the wall as he waives his key in the air. Two boxes extrude from the wall quickly, catching Rocket’s attention. He pulls the boxes out and grabs the inner enclosures which hold the green gems. They are glowing furiously, repeating from bright to dark hues.

“Damn, you guys really want to get out, huh?” Rocket asks

They continue to glow as he sets them down, eyeballing three feet from each other. Terra speaks with muffled words as he sets the second box onto the ground.

“Stand in the middle.” She says

He steps into the middle, “Is this gonna hurt?” Rocket asks

“Probably.” Terra answers.

“Wha-“ Rocket is cut off by bright auras of light. It glows with purple and green, flowing between each other in beautiful, clean flows. As if they were being held together by something invisible. It starts to circle his position in a three foot by three foot sphere. It starts to swirl around him quickly, speeding up at hundreds of revolutions around him per second.

“Terra?” Rocket yells, but the swirling winds mask his call. The flowing lines start to shrink, closing in on Rocket and Terra. As it nears, Rocket puts his hand onto the crystal. He gets into a stance to run and pushes onto his leg with as much force as possible.

As he jumps, the lines bend outward to fit Rocket’s contour. The jump is no use, though. The lines don’t break, but act as if they were elastic. They push Rocket back into the center of the sphere with incredible force.

Rocket’s body goes limp, flying across the invisible sphere and slamming into the opposite wall. He continues to fling across the space the lights are circling. They get closer and closer until Rocket is no longer being thrown from side to side. His body is encompassed by the glowing lines and they constrict around Rocket’s fur. Rocket screams in fear of being crushed, but nothing can be heard above the high winds.

They continue to squeeze until they collapse on each other; Rocket nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket’s eyes dart open. He squints at the bright lights around him. His eyes quickly adapt, allowing him to see his surroundings. His heart pumps quickly as he turns his head back and forth.

“Whe- where am I?” Rocket asks himself

“You jumped again. I’m trying to find out where we are.” The gem answers

Rocket stands up, observing his surroundings. “How do you find out where we are?”

“I know every universe possible. It’s bound to be somewhere in my memory. I just need to look.”

Rocket looks out of a concrete lined window. “I don’t think you need to find it. I know where we’re at.” Rocket stares at a building with large, red letters reading STARK INDUSTRIES.

“We’re in New York. What’s so different about this place? Looks normal.”

“Normal? Maybe. Something as small as a book being a fraction of a micrometer to the left. Or, it could be as much as Tony Stark being a girl and you not existing. I need to know what universe we’re in to tell what exactly has happened here.”

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that.” Rocket smirks as he jumps out of the window, which is five stories above the ground.

“What are you doing?!” Terra screams out

Rocket lands on top of a building that stands four stories; a few feet below his previous stance. He sprints across the roof, jumping onto another building.

\--

Rocket jumps his way to Starks’ building. He managed to get inside of the elevator shaft from the third floor and climbs his way to the top.  He scours across the top floor, getting to Starks’ office doors.

“Okay, Tony, feast your eyes on this!” He opens the doors wide and presents himself to an office filled with gray and white.

Décor is scarce, leaving only a blank, neatly organized desk along with two chairs facing it in the exact center of the room. A woman stares at Rocket with a forkful of salad in her mouth. Her eyes don’t move as she swallows the half-chewed leafs whole.

“You’re… not Tony.” Rocket backs out of the office and looks at the doors’ glass. It reads “STARK.” “Where’s Tony?” He points his finger at the woman.

“He’s… busy. Who… what are you?” The woman asks

“I’m, um, Rocket. I was in the neighborhood and… just decided to stop and see… Tony.” Rocket looks around awkwardly.

“Well, um, _Tony_ isn’t here.”

“Why’d you say his name like that?”

“Like how?” She asks

“You said it like “ Rocket hears a loud thud behind him along with complete darkness.

\--

Rocket opens his eyes in a dark, dim room. A long table sits in front of him. His arms are strapped wide apart; his legs the same.

“Where am I- who are you?”

A deep voice comes from behind, “I think you should be asking yourself the same thing.” He steps in front of Rocket

“Fury?” Rocket asks

“Yeah. How’d you know that?”

“We’ve met! Or at least you met me. I never actually saw you, just heard you.”

Fury tilts his head as he examines the restrained raccoon with his one eye. His left eye.

“Where’s Tony? He’ll understand what’s going on!” Rocket yells

“Tony’s… well, he never existed.”

“What?”

“We have no idea who or what you’re talking about. We have no “Tony Stark” on this world.”

“Well then what do you have?”

“They have me.” The female voice from earlier walks around his restraints into his field of view.

“Who are yo-“

“Pepper Potts. Founder and owner of Stark Industries.”

“If there’s no Tony how the hell you have that nam-“

“My family bought it from a desperate man named Howard Stark.”

Rocket looks down as he attempts to process the information. His vision starts to blur as his eyes start rolling back. His body starts seizing as his head goes limp.

“What the hell’s happening?” Fury yells

 A female voice radiates from an intercom, “I don’t know- he’s seizing up!”

“Potts, help me!” Fury yells

He and Potts un restraint him and pull him to the ground.

“Go get a first aid kit!” He tells Pepper. She runs away.

Rocket’s body vibrated vigorously, chest forced into the air as his lungs strive for oxygen.

“C’mon, just wait a few seconds!” He holds Rocket down in an attempt to stop him from causing injury to himself.

Pepper slams the first aid kit next to Rockets’ body and opens it. Fury reaches in and grabs a long tube with a needle at the end. It has a hub at the end without the needle. Fury programs the syringe and pulls the safety cap off.

“His chest. I need a clean shot!” He and Potts hold his body down as fury stabs the syringe into his chest.

Rocket’s eyes open wide as he takes a massive breath into his lungs.


End file.
